heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.28 - Guten Tag
During his very brief time this past week in his office, Justin received a message from his secretary that there was a gentleman who wanted to set up a business meeting. There were few details given, but even with the message being vague Hammer isn't one to turn down a potential deal. It's one of the traits that both helps and hurts his success as a businessman. He won't turn down an opportunity, but often lacks discretion. The meeting was set up for Tuesday afternoon, just past the lunch hour. The front desk was given the name Hans Gunsche with instructions to run him through the usual security precautions, then send him up to the conference room on the 20th floor. Hans entered the conference room, carried no weapon though the metal that was detected in his briefcase he said was for Justin hammer. He smiles once he enters, his posture stiff and upright, almost like he had military background and being at attention. When he spoke, he had a thick german accent. "Guten Tag Mein Herr." He says to the man as he approaches, setting the briefcase on the table. The CEO is standing when Hans enters the conference room. He seems relaxed and confident, perhaps too much so. He smiles, an expression that doesn't have much humor and seems more like something reminiscent of a used car salesman, and holds his hand out toward the arrival. "Welcome to Hammer Industries, Mister Gunsche," he says in reply to the greeting. Chances are he doesn't pronounce the German's name right, though he doesn't completely butcher it, either. "So what brings you out here today? The request I got was pretty vague on the details." "I am here to provide a business deal. I am a collector of German antiques. What I do not have however is support. You and your company is known for weapons and weapons research." He says as he opens the briefcase to reveal it possessed gold buillon in it, almost filling it. "My proposal is this. I give you objects of value, like this, sell it do what you wish with it. And in exchange, I can request something of equal value from you and your company. I could always trade this away with a money changer for euros but if I am to be swindled out of a portion of my funds, I would rather that portion be used for something I support, like weapons and weapon research." Hans says calmly. Instead of motioning for them to sit, as he had originally intended, Justin stays standing. The case full of gold bars definitely has his attention, and he looks at it for a moment with an arched brow. Now that wasn't something he was particularly expecting. "Okay... so you want to buy weapons, then? With gold bars? That's a rather... Unconventional way of doing business..." He lets the statement sit, looking up from the case to Hans. Chances are this guy is shady, if he wants to deal this way instead of just attempting to place an order. The open-ended nature of the deal is also suspicious. Hammer would much rather know what it is he's selling before he takes payment. Even Magneto was willing to give him that. "I have no real financial wealth outside of the obvious: Gold and jewels. And as I said, I could get money changers to convert what I need but a portion of the funds will pay them, and if I must pay anyone would rather have it be for something I enjoy. What I request inreturn is simple weapon modifications and armor redesign, weapons and armor I have was made for world war 2, so it is outdated." Hans says calmly. "Plus I would like to be able to have someone to count on should I get over my head. What this means is, if I am in trouble and captured, you could use the resources I give you to arrange a rescue and in return I will pay you back what was the cost of said rescue. In short, I am hoping to have you as an ally. And if you cant do it based on legality, then dont, I will not force you to break the law." He says calmly as he gets a brick out and offers it to Justin to look through. "Plus, you wont question the origin of this wealth, turn that brick around for example." He says and once he does, he will see an all too familiar thunder bird with a swastika in it's talons. Justin hesitantly takes the gold bar as he listens to Hans' well prepared spiel. He does as instructed, flipping the weighty ingot over and looking at the stamped insignia. Nazi gold. As a self-proclaimed American patriot, he has an instinctual aversion to anything dealing with the Third Reich. But how much is this worth? As gold by itself, as well as an artifact? Hammer has money, lots of it. Chances are he won't want for anything ever again, but once one tastes what wealth is like, it's hard not to keep working for more of it. Even at the expense of one's scruples. "So, just so we're on the same page here," Justin offers the gold bar back to Hans, "You want to have me upgrade some tech and weapons that are leftover from World War Two? Why not just purchase new equipment. Chances are it would be more effective and cost efficient than upgrading relics." "The weapons I have in mind are Mausers. Mausers are my favorite pistols, the way they are designed are an absolute favorite of mine and I do not wish to trade the mausers I have because they are not effective. They possess sentimental value. Surely even you have thngs which isnt as good as something else but you keep it because to you they hold more then simple objects." Hans says calmly. "The armor in question is an old uniform, armored. I wish to have the armor changed out but not the uniform. You are right though it would be more cost efficient then new equipment and more effective, however, they are symbollic and still have power. Just as that swastika drives a aversion inside of you for being america, are not the nazi regime dead and buried? If so, the swastika should drive nothing..." He says calmly as he looks to Justin. "I am also willing to pay for support, if I need help. This Brief case? Barely makes a dent to what I am willing to trade for gear and support. I possess crates of antiques and gold and jewelry, datng even back to the revolutionary war. So, what do you say? Privately aid me, and if asked, you can deny any claim to me. I wont list you in public so you can maintain your image." It's a hard decision to make. On one side, morals. On the other? Wealth. "You can guarantee no ties to me or my company?" Justin asks. This, being off the books, would go straight into his own account, and chances are the cost to the company would be nominal at best. Everything could be conveniently written off, the income from the gold or what have you routed carefully though other channels. It could work, nearly pure profit. "Though, if I may, what sort of work are you planning on picking up once the upgrades are complete?" "I will be honest with you. The men known as Howard Stark, and Captain America, they ridiculed me and insulted me long ago. Worst yet, I was unable to strike back at them because Captain America has vanished, and Howard Stark was known to support the government. Now...His son Tony Stark no longer a government contract, seeks to help others, and even more important, Captain America has returned to the field. I intend to wage war against them, and restore my lost honor. I will prove that these idols are nothing more then trash. Being a competitor of Stark, my war would benefit you." Hans says calmly as he looks to Justin and nods. "I gurrantee no ties to you or your company. Any aid you send me, keep your company logo off of it and I wont say a thing to where I got it. The best part is, you will gain profit and potentially see Stark put in his place." He says as he approaches Justin, offering a hand. "Do we have a deal, Herr Hammer?" Sold. That's all Hans needed to say to get Justin on board with the idea. A sly grin crosses his face as he takes the German's hand. It's an opportunity he can't pass up. "Ya know, I think we may be able to work together after all," he says with a light nod. "Contact me directly from this point out." Reaching into an inside pocket of his suit coat he draws out a silver container of business cards, offering one of the cards to Hans. "That has my cell phone number on it. Don't be shy about calling- the network I operate on is one that I own, and it's easy to keep things covered. If you get my drift." Hans nods with a smile and he takes the card. "I will be sure to keep you in contact, Herr Hammer. We both have something in common. We both belief War is needed for growth." He says as he nods and begins to leave. "Keep the briefcase and the objects in it. IF you need more to perform what you need, tell me and I will send you payments by your choosing. For now, I am off to Genosha, to pay Magneto support for the mutant cause. Guten Tag." He says with a bow of his head to the man before leavng. "Looking forward to doing business with you, Mister Gunsche," Hammer replies as the German takes his leave. Once the man has gone from the conference room, he closes the case and turns toward the windows that make up two of the four walls of the room. This is one meeting he's glad he didn't blow off. Category:Log